1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for laying pipe and cable in the ground. In particular, the present invention relates to apparatus for pulling a pipe or cabling through the ground into position.
2. Discussion of Background
Pipes and other small diameter conduits and cables are placed beneath the surface of the ground for a variety of purposes. One common purpose is the establishment of an underground irrigation system for crops or lawns. Typically, a narrow, shallow trench is dug and polyvinylchloride (PCV) pipe laid therein. Then the pipe is covered with soil to fill the trench. Telephone and television cable may also be installed just beneath the surface of the ground. Although the task of digging the trench can be done with a pick and shovel, there exist apparatus for laying pipe and cable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,313 issued to Owens, there is disclosed a device that lays pipe by pulling it through the ground following a disk that makes a cut in the ground and a blade that separates the two sides of the cut to make room for the pipe. Water has long been known as useful for facilitating the cutting of a channel in the ground for piping. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 340,505 and 310,058 issued to Hastings and Hughes, respectively, for examples of the use of water to lubricate cutters.
However, there remains a need for a small, effective pipe laying apparatus that disturbs the surface of the ground as little as possible.